


New World

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Futuristic, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Earth as we know it is no more. The solar flare killed everything and few survived. Alexander finds himself on his own journey and will soon realise-Nothing he thought is true and he is not quiet as dead as he thinks he is.





	New World

Legend has it that one man will come and lead his people into the light.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was born into a small colony that had survived the solar flare that had decimated earth 300 years ago. 

The leaders at the time agreed that warning people would only lead to chaos. As the time grew near, in the dead of night special authorities knocked on peoples doors and those that had been chosen with their immediate family were taken to a holding cell and then transported to what they thought would be safety believing the 5000 from all over the world would be the founding fathers of the new world. Scientists, Engineers, Doctors, Builders, religious and world leaders and their families entered the arc readying for the devastation that would soon be upon those that remained.

Unfortunately, those that thought they were safe were not and as the solar flare ignited hitting earth, they too perished.  
With only 24 hours’ notice, those that did survive where those who were able to get deep below ground quickly. These were mainly isolated tribal villagers or those working in deep cut underground mines or near cave systems that could move quickly taking only what they could carry.  
Over time many tried to return but they too perished and those that were left slowly built a life knowing they could never return to the baron dust bowl that was now known as the ‘top’  
Alexander along with 1500 others lived deep under what was originally known as Mount Rushmore.   
As far as Alexander and the others were aware, there were no others. No form of communication and their world was one of darkness. Progress and education were nonexistent, and life was simple yet harsh. Alexander had worked his way up the line from a young boy carrying the dirt along the tunnel line to now being a tunneller himself. 

The average life expectancy for men was only 55 and for women who were lucky enough to survive childbirth perhaps 60.  
It was one of the more prestigious jobs to have as doing such physical work also meant that Alexander was fed well and looked after. He woke in the morning and would have breakfast which consisted of a thick baked cake made from the minerals in the stones and protein from ants and worms. The only water available was the water that trickled down the rocks and even that was becoming harder to source. With no concept of time they would dig until they were tired, eat and sleep. 

He had heard the myth that one day a man would come and bring his people into the light, but Alexander was not a believer and doubted anything like that would ever happen. He had also heard the rumors of problems in the colony as there had not been a baby born in three years and others had started to get sick and die.  
No one would sing or dance and rarely did anyone laugh. There was a sense of impending doom and they worked harder and went deeper and deeper.   
He worked beside a slightly older man called Luke and together they were digging out more dirt than anyone else. The dirt was collected by smaller children using handmade pots and would be moved from the tunnel to other areas.

That was his life and Alexander knew no different. 

He had never seen a tree, day light, running creeks or animals, never felt rain on his face and as his mother died during labor and his father died years ago from a tunnel collapse, love and affection were unknown to him.  
Alexander and Luke had finished for the day and were heading for food when Alexander heard one of the small boys crying, he turned the corner and saw an older man pushing himself onto the boy. The boy was bent over a rock and the man was pounding into him. Alexander saw the boy’s eyes roll back into his head and the blood run down his leg.

Alexander pushed the man off him yelling at him to leave the young boy alone and it bought back memories of him being cornered when he was younger and Luke saving him just in time as that man was arrested and never seen again. 

To Alexanders surprise the man fought back and Alexander hit him harder and harder unable to stop himself. Luke was trying to pull Alexander off yelling at him to stop. Alexander was strong and he would not stop grabbing the man and throwing him hard against the jagged rock wall slamming him against it as his body went limp and blood was pouring out of his mouth and eyes.  
His skull had split open and the man was drowning in his own blood and died almost instantly.  
Luke turned to Alexander after checking the man, “He is dead!”  
Alexander kicked the now lifeless body replying, “Good!”  
He picked up the boy who was barely conscious and carried him down the line towards a pack of women placing the boy gently down for the women to care for him and as he turned to face Luke he was met by the Enforcer and taken away.

He sat in a small cage weaved with sticks and twine having to squeeze in with his legs against his chest for what seemed days before he was visited by the Judge.  
The Judge stood by the cage and told him what he knew as Alexander nodded, “Yes, that is what happened”  
The Judge sighed, “Had you not killed him, he would be here instead. Though you did save the boy, you should have notified the Enforcer and let him arrest the man. Your temper got the better of you, you lacked self -control and are a danger to others as witnesses say Luke tried to pull you off. Is that true?”

Alexander nodded, “Yes”

The Judge sighed, “I have no choice. The law is the law. You are relieved of your station and you have been found guilty of the most heinous crime -murder and are here-by sentenced to death by exile.”  
Alexander sat stone faced. He was aware of the law it was black and white with no middle ground.  
The Judge turned and walked out speaking to the Enforcer before leaving. There was no point trying to escape, there was no where to go. 

Alexanders fate was sealed.

The Enforcer handed him a cup with a thick liquid in it, ‘Here son, drink this it will make it easier”  
Alexander took the drink believing he would soon be dead.  
He drank the liquid and started to fall asleep. He was not in pain, he did not feel any different except he was suddenly very sleepy and while he tried to fight it the cup dropped from his hand and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

With no concept of time Alexander woke his head pounding, his mouth dry feeling like he had sucked on salt rocks. He opened his eyes to darkness feeling something on his face realizing he was face down.  
He moaned as he rolled over before his eyes opened so wide, he thought his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head. He looked up to see twinkling things above him high in the sky. They looked like the sparkles of minerals in the rock walls except there were millions of them and they were very bright.   
As he started to focus on what was around him, he caught his breath staring at this huge big round white face that seemed to be smiling at him.

Alexander thought the face was death itself as he yelled out, “Hello”  
The face did not seem to hear him or change its expression. There was something else he noticed. The air was different, sweeter than anything he had experienced before, and he was sitting on something soft yet a little prickly. 

Alexander sighed thinking to himself, “Well if this is death it ain’t so bad.”  
Alexander sat up and rubbed his head trying to focus on the strange things around him. He had never seen anything like it. He could hear noises that he had never heard before and wearing only a pair of weaved pants he was cold. Alexander had lived in almost darkness his whole life so he could make out shadows of things around him still unsure of what they were. He placed his hand on a tree peeling off a small piece of bark and placing it in his mouth. It did not really taste like anything, It wasn’t chewy and he decided to spit it out.

Alexander wondered if perhaps food was not available in death which was slightly annoying because he was hungry and thirsty. He sat up against the tree and listened to the strange noises becoming scared unsure of what he would encounter. Unsure if he should move or not, unsure of what was to happen to him not knowing what to do. He wasn’t really used to making decisions.

As he sat running his hand through the soft grass under him, he noticed something else. The twinkling minerals in the sky were fading. The big white face that was smiling down on him was also moving and the color of the sky was changing. Everything was starting to appear more defined. The black shapes started turning different colors and as the big white face disappeared Alexander yelled, “Hey wait! Can I have some water?”  
There was no reply as the sparkling minerals in the sky disappeared and then there was a bright yellow ball rising as if it was coming toward him. 

He was scared, unsure of what the change would bring, and the air started to get warmer he stood up to survey the area. Thinking he was dead he was surprised at how happy he was and wondered if he would see the man he killed and also wondered whether you could kill someone who was already dead as he thought if he saw the man again he would.

He stood up and took some steps forward not knowing where to go or what to do. He wondered where everyone else was and was slightly excited at the thought that he could possibly meet his mother and father and the lady who used to look after him and others that had already died. It looked like a big place, so he decided to start walking and search for them. The light was becoming brighter and hurting his eyes. He tried walking with them closed but that didn’t work and then shaded them with his hand. 

He started walking when moments later he smiled finding a small creek with running water. Alexander smiled and looked up searching for the friendly face in the sky yelling, “Thank you”, believing his request had been granted.  
Alexander had never seen water running freely before. It felt cool as it glided over the rocks. He placed his arm down as the water was shallow running his fingers through it before summoning the courage to cup his hand and taste it.

He continued drinking feeling better with every mouthful running his hand up and down the water fixated on how it only ran one way and he wondered where it went.

He stood in the stream smiling as the water touched his feet. The stones were soft unlike the ones he dug for the tunnels and were tickling Alexanders feet as he laughed. The blackness that had formed on the bottom of his feet started to disappear and as he followed the shallow creek bed the water was now up to his knees.

He stopped suddenly feeling something brush against his leg. As he looked down and saw the weirdest thing he had ever seen. No bigger than his hand, it had big eyes and was slimy and seemed to be in a hurry rushing past him wriggly frantically in the water. He tried to follow it, but it was quick and apart from the odd jump out of the water seemed to be able to breath under water. Alexander slipped and fell. He felt the water over his body and face and stared at the odd thing that was shaking from side to side unable to move as Alexanders hand was wedged against its tail. 

Alexander lifted his hand and it took off. He watched it as he laid in the water. He liked the feel, the coolness of the water and how his skin when from black and brown to white as the years of dirt and sweat dissolved.  
Alexander continued through the water and noticed it get deeper and decided to move back onto solid ground as the water also became stronger and as Alexander was a little unsure, he stepped onto the bank following the stream as it wound around a wide bend.

Everything was so bright and beautiful. Alexander had never seen color before and had no idea what anything was.  
He looked up to see a small animal with four legs and white and fawn in color with a black nose. He watched as it leaned down and ate the grass.   
Alexander looked at it, it did not look dangerous and he placed his hand down and spoke to the animal, “Can I have some?”

The animal seemed to nod and continue to eat as Alexander grabbed some grass and started to eat.   
It was sweet and chewy and not bad at all.  
The animal suddenly stopped, turn and started to run away.

Alexander followed it and as it started to go faster Alexander started to laugh as he picked up speed feeling the breeze in his hair. Suddenly, he came to a clearing and was so surprised by what he saw, he was watching 100s of large white things with four legs twice his size with horns in the middle of their heads running together.  
Alexander was not watching where he was going and ran at full speed straight into the only thing that was familiar to him, A giant boulder which knocked him out instantly.


End file.
